1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Research and development of technologies for robots to perform works in predetermined ranges are carried out.
In this regard, a control method for robot of detecting displacement generated between a posit ion of a taught point and a current position of a robot distal end by force control, comparing the detected value with a predetermined threshold value, and performing at least abnormality processing of the robot if the detected value is larger than the threshold value is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-11-282536)).
However, in such a control apparatus, only the displacement between the position of the taught point and the position of the robot distal end is detected, and, if it is possible to restrict movable ranges of the robot distal end in the translation direction by force control at the respective taught points, it is difficult to restrict movements of the robot distal end in rotation directions by force control at the respective taught points and restrict movements of other movable parts of the robot than the robot distal end by force control. The movable parts are e.g. joints of the robot or the like. As a result, the control apparatus may allow the robot to perform an unintended operation.